


Always You

by TomHiddleston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHiddleston/pseuds/TomHiddleston





	Always You

他们流着泪接吻，失而复得的痛感和喜悦让这个吻极尽缠绵，直至舌尖尝到腥甜才喘息着分开，“我爱你，Tony...”男人舔去唇上渗出的血丝，“来吧，展示你多么爱我，我想念这个很久了Parker，”他们粗鲁的撕扯着对方的衣服，然后拥抱着跌在柔软的床褥。Peter像是一个信徒，虔诚的吻过先生的眉眼、唇齿、锁骨、小腹，当灼热的气流喷洒在私处时，男孩紧紧地盯着那个害羞般微微蠕动的小口，一边分出神来观察Tony的表情。男人已经被他温柔的、羽毛般的亲吻与抚摸撩拨得动了情，眼角的潮红带上了迷离的意味。平时总是说些口不对心的话的嘴唇现在微微张着，不时发出轻轻的喘息。

于是Peter伸出舌尖，试探着在后穴边缘舔舐了一下。男人的颤抖了一下，却没有任何的推拒，男孩开始在Tony的大腿根部上略微用了点力地烙下细细密密的吻痕，不时突然贴上被自己的呼吸弄得一张一合的穴口，整个吮吸住，感受那个小巧的地方急速地翕动着，像是渴求更多的什么。它在Peter的照顾下变得更湿润了，不知道是唾液还是自己分泌的液体让它看起来水光淋漓的，露出了一小点柔嫩的肠壁。

Tony的喘息里已经夹杂了几丝难耐，Peter一只手和男人十指相扣，另一只手托住挺翘的臀瓣。整整五年朝思暮想、在自慰时脑海里出现的人现在就躺在他面前，对他打开着身体，Peter还有些没从美梦里醒来的感觉，以及刚刚失而复得的不敢置信，因此格外小心翼翼。他不断地舔弄着，然后一点一点地把舌头送进了紧致的穴内。

Tony攥紧了相扣的左手，右手被他咬在口中想要挡住淫荡的呻吟，这太超过了，即使羞耻的侧过脸去也能感受到自己的身体怎样被Peter的舌头逐渐打开。舌尖模仿着性交的动作在穴口抽插，撩拨起快感和更深处的空虚，长久没有得到过慰藉的身体哪里受得了这样的刺激，性器肿胀发痛，后穴也因为舔弄和戳刺分泌出大量的淫液，像是为被更大的东西侵犯做好了准备。“唔…..不要舔，进来…….”青年从他的跨间抬起头，半张脸都沾染着淫靡的水迹，让Tony有点难堪的抬起手挡住了眼睛，Peter笑着拭去脸上的水痕，心疼的吻过Tony手上被咬出的齿印，“先生咬我就好，”食指刚触碰到柔软的唇瓣就被恋人含住吸允，手指在Tony的口腔中搅弄，从指尖生发起的酥痒让青年瞬间血气上涌，抵在穴口的性器也忍耐不住挺进肉穴。

“啊！呜...痛，Peter...”娇嫩的私处太久没有感受欢爱，粗大的肉棒撑开了甬道每一寸皱褶，过分的饱胀感带来被撕裂的错觉，让Tony忍耐多时的眼泪大颗大颗的落下来。Peter听到先生的呼痛立即俯下身抱住颤抖的人儿，“对不起先生，我，我就拿出来，”Tony喘息着环上恋人的脖颈，“不要，就…..继续，”Peter害怕再弄痛了先生，只敢用挺进的小半在穴口缓缓抽送。这对两期待了太久的人来说当然不够，Tony适应后的小穴开始主动地裹紧，渴望粗大的性器带来更多的快感，青年因为忍耐着欲望渗出的汗水滑落到Tony的小腹上，提醒着Tony他的男孩儿忍得很是辛苦。

Tony撑起上身跨坐在恋人大腿上，“Tony？”他把男孩儿推到在米色的床单上，主动地抬起臀部将灼热的肉棒全部吞下，扬起脖颈发出小兽般的呜咽，“Tony！会受伤的！”青年托起恋人饱满的翘臀想要抽出一些，敏感又淫荡的小穴却又因为摩擦兴奋地流出汁水，让Tony软了腰肢双手撑在青年结实的胸肌上，“啊嗯……让我，我想要……”是的，他想要被完全填满、狠狠占有的，痛也喜欢，那提醒着他他在真实的拥有着Peter。

青年的手并没有收回，肆意的揉捏着丰腴柔软的臀肉，他看着朝思暮想的男人在自己的身上起伏，流泪的Tony，艳丽的Tony，完全彻底属于他的Tony。Peter满足的叹喟着配合恋人的动作，在Tony扭动着腰肢坐下的时候向上挺动，让性器狠狠的剐蹭过敏感点再顶弄进最深处，“呃啊……太深了，Peter,Peter！”青年感受到Tony加快的动作和后穴突然地裹紧收缩，体贴的握住不断渗出清液的小Tony撸动，两处汹涌的情潮像是澎湃巨浪，让 Tony在灭顶的快感之中呜咽着释放出来。被刺激腺体攀上的高潮让射精的过程格外羞耻，Tony的精液像失禁般淅淅沥沥的流出来，将两个人的小腹染的一片浊白。

Peter就着相连的姿势坐起身，把释放后脱力的爱人抱在怀中，温柔的吻去那长睫上挂着的泪滴，“Tony，我的Tony，”迷醉的恋人用湿漉漉的吻回应着他的爱语，Tony用舌尖舔舐过男孩儿耳后那片薄薄的皮肤，他记得这里是男孩儿的敏感处，“呃！”果然Peter瞬间就攥紧了他的手腕，“别闹，Tony，”男人笑着在他耳边继续点火，“又不是我还没有吃饱，不继续么年轻人？”青年刚平复的呼吸再次变得急促，“您，您需要休息……”Tony气呼呼的咬了一口他的耳垂，“别把我当瓷娃娃！更不要在我面前这样小心迁就！我喜欢那个会胡闹会顶嘴的Peter Parker，虽然有时候像个小混蛋，但是…….啊！”

Pete没有给他继续说下去的机会，用一记狠狠的顶弄打断了话语，“您自己说的，先生。”大开大合的操干让刚刚经受过高潮的小穴再次兴奋地流出淫液，又被肉棒过快的抽插打成黏腻的泡沫装点在艳红的穴口，“啊！就是这样！呃啊…….用力，操我…….”Tony扬起脖颈放肆的呻吟，任由汗水混着眼泪和诞水将自己染的一片淫靡。这样的动作刚好把胸前的两颗乳珠送到恋人唇边，青年满意的含住右乳吸吮轻咬，像是要吸出奶汁才肯停下，“唔……别，别吸，没有的…….”Peter轻笑着用指尖划过他的尾椎骨，下身的动作愈发凶狠，“没有什么？没有奶水么？等先生被我射进去怀了孩子，不就能大着肚子被我干到流奶了么？”过分羞耻的画面让Tony尖叫着攥紧了恋人的肩膀，后穴也抽搐似的缩紧，喷出大量淫液冲刷着Peter的性器。

“您很兴奋先生，您想被我干到怀孕么？”“我，我不能的……”青年早就不是当初那个傻气的好学生了，他现在是个精于谈判的商人，知道怎样引诱对手同意自己的价码，他缓缓抽出自己的性器在穴口研磨，两手摩挲着Tony肿胀的乳头和湿润的性器。男人突然从高潮跌至空虚，敏感处被玩弄却又得不到满足，只好可怜兮兮的用亲吻讨好着爱人，“给我嘛，Peter…..”可爱的撒娇总是能让年轻的爱人心软，这次也一样，Peter猛地将粗大的肉棒整根插入，换来恋人留肩头的一个深深的牙印，“Tony，说出来，我就让你高潮，”Tony自己小幅度的扭动腰臀慰藉着难耐的空虚，“呜，好难受，我想要……射进来……”

Peter也不再为难他的先生，毕竟忍耐对自己也是一种酷刑，青年快速又凶狠的抽插每一次都狠狠剐蹭过让恋人尖叫的那一点，肉体的撞击声和咕唧的水声像是催情的艳曲，过多的淫液从两人交合处流下来打湿了一大片床单，直到Peter终于尽兴的在爱人最深处射出大量灼热的精液，刺激的Tony也颤抖的射出稀薄的浊白，无力的靠在青年肩头喘息，这场火热的情诗再算结束。

终于清理完的青年把恋人放在干爽的床单上，他的Tony累坏了，刚刚清理的时候就爬在自己肩头睡了过去，忍耐了太久的年轻人当然还没有完全满足，不过他不着急，Peter拉过薄被盖住先生身上自己留下的吻痕，他们有的是以后。


End file.
